


Per una ship

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, PWP, shipper
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cosa non farebbe una shipper per le sue OTP.





	Per una ship

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE Demone/Shipper Link + "Shippo me stessa con te." "Questo è molto problematico. Vuol dire che ti dovrò punire ancora più duramente."

Per una ship

 

Il demone era seduto su una panca di legno nero al centro di un pentacolo disegnato sul pavimento, teneva tra indice e medio un lungo bocchino d’onice con una sigaretta alla sua sommità.

“Non puoi avermi davvero evocato per una cosa simile” disse con tono affabile e accento inglese. Inspirò dalla sigaretta voluttuosamente.

“Assolutamente sì. Voglio la mia OTP Canon, non potrei avere desiderio più grande” urlò la shipper. Guardò il demone davanti a lei e strinse i pugni, i lunghi cappelli di lei, che passavano dal viola all’azzurro passando per il blu, ondeggiarono al suo movimento deciso.

Il demone soffiò una nuvola di vapore, che oscurò il suo viso liscio.

“Vedi, è una coppia parecchio problematica” disse.

“Ti ricordo che ti ho evocato, non puoi lasciarmi a mani vuote” borbottò la shipper. 

Le orecchie aguzze del demone tremarono, mentre le sue iridi arancioni brillavano.

“D’accordo. Però sappi che in cambio di un desiderio, tu mi concederai una punizione” espose il demone.

“Vada per la punizione” disse la giovane. Delle pesanti catene le avvolsero le braccia bloccandogliele dietro la schiena con i polsi uniti, le aprirono le gambe bloccandogliele aperte e le bloccarono i piedi contro il pavimento con dei pesanti anelli di ferro. I vestiti di lei scomparvero in una nuvola di vapore e la ragazza si ritrovò ignuda e legata, le catene le avvolgevano il collo arrossandoglielo e il seno.

“Non venire a lamentarti da me se poi ti cancellano lo show per il calo di ascolti o per insulsi moralismi isterici” disse il demone. I suoi occhi erano sottili e a mandarlo.

“Posso confessarti una cosa?” chiese la shipper e la voce le tremò. Guardò il corpo di lui e arrossì, deglutendo a vuoto.

“Non vedo perché non dovresti. Sei disposta a far punire il tuo corpo e vendere la tua anima per motivi futili senza preoccuparti minimamente della cosa” le ricordò il demone, appoggiando la mano libera sul fianco.

“Shippo me stessa con te” ammise la shipper, stringendo gli occhi.

“Questo è molto problematico. Vuol dire che ti dovrò punire ancor più duramente” disse lui. Si alzò lentamente, una maglietta nera gli ricadeva larga sul corpo affusolato, i lunghi capelli rossi ondeggiavano morbidi ad ogni suo movimento. Il bocchino con la sigaretta si tramuto in un frustino nero che il demone utilizzò per colpire i glutei della giovane, provocandole scariche di piacere al posto di quelle di dolore, arrossandole i glutei.

“T-tutto qui? Provo di più leggendo una… fanfiction smut delle ship che mi piacciono” esalò la giovane.

Il demone utilizzò la mano dalle dita affusolate per palpeggiarle il seno, strofinando sul suo capezzolo turgido, colpendola nuovamente con un colpo di frustino questa volta al fianco.

“E mi fanno più reazione le fluff spesso” disse la shipper, la voce resa roca dal desiderio.

Il demone si piegò in avanti, le ciocche morbide dei suoi capelli sferzavano la sua impalcatura di corna.

“E’ una punizione non poter ottenere qualcosa di più di una dub-con dalla nuova ship che ci vede coinvolti” disse. La penetrò con il frustino, facendole sfuggire dei gemiti di dolore e piacere misti insieme. 

La giovane si dibatteva, facendo cigolare le catene, le labbra sporte da cui uscivano i versi sempre più indistinti. Continuò a muovere il frustino dentro di lei fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo, con una risata gelida scomparve, le catene si dissolsero e la giovane cadde sdraiata a terra, con una nuvola di fumo le riapparvero i vestiti addosso.

La shipper ansimò.

“Se pensi che la passerai liscia così… ti sbagli… Avrò altre coppie per cui evocarti in futuro! E riuscirò ad avere una pwp bdsm completa con te” borbottò, mentre cercava di regolare il respiro.

 


End file.
